object_illusionfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange
Orange is a male contestant on Object Illusion, and competed as the team captain of the Grade A's. He's voiced by Asaph Ellison(AJ). Personality Orange is mostly known as a kind, widely talented, and determined person, with a knack for leadership. He does his best to be fair, and stays loyal to the people he deeply cares about, often stopping fights within his team. It has been shown that Orange will check in on his teammates once in a while, and he also welcomes the debuters to his team, proving he is hospitable. Reasonably, Orange believes he is a good man, and adores Watermelon above all else. Even with all his good traits listed above, Orange can also be quite cold, especially to his enemies(i.e, Ipad, Quadratini, Oreo). He is seen to grow a large dislike to others that repeatedly belittle him, his interests, and his former relationship. Throughout the show, he has turned two friends into enemies because of this. Following his break-up with Watermelon, Orange quickly turns from rational, to a loose cannon. He becomes desperate to get Watermelon back, while growing an extremely short temper, sometimes purposely picking fights. Appearance Despite his multiple design changes throughout the show, Orange has always been fully limbed, retained an orange hue, and a green stem and leaf. More recently, he has obtained three small freckles near the top of his head. Coverage Pilot Orange is first seen flying on his hovercraft, saying that it was a good idea. His machine then suddenly fails, and he screams while falling to the ground. He hits the ground, and IPad approaches him, calling him stupid. Later, he walks up to the twins, saying something inaudible as Conditioner falls in love with him. Orange, shocked, falls to to ground after Conditioner kisses him. Wii U finds the to-be contestants and explains to them what the competition is about. Orange likes this idea, and then asks what the prize is, only for Wii U to answer indirectly. Orange is later seen with Watermelon, and has an non-speaking part. During the challenge, Orange argues with Ipad, claiming that he couldn't make his hovercraft bigger, so not everyone could fit. Orange chooses Watermelon to ride with him, and is oblivious to her love. When they arrive at Florida, Orange points out the finish line. He volunteers to cross first, so that he and Watermelon could be on the same team, and is surprised that Ipad finishes next. Orange chooses Watermelon, Sandwich, Cookie, Gumball, and Remote for his team, then glares at Ipad. He names his team the Grade A's. During the cooking challenge, he tells Conditioner he can't cook with her since they were on different teams. He is seen cooking something over a stove, and finishes the dish seconds later. Orange's team wins. Why At Night? Orange is standing idle until Ipad walks up to him, shouting that since they were on different teams, they were worse enemies than before. Orange then gets killed by an arrow thrown by Strawberry. Once Ipad is eliminated, Orange asks Wii U where he would go, and acknowledges the answer with an oh. Later, Watermelon asks Orange if he wants to go out, and he initially meets the question with surprise. Conditioner interrupts the two, stating Orange was going out with her. Orange puts down the false statement, and whispers to Watermelon that he would think about dating her. After Cup jumps into a fire, Orange claims that his stunt would be much better. He jumps off the diving board and does a front flip in the air, landing on his feet. Eating Madness Conditioner asks Orange if he's noticed anything different about her, to which he declines knowing. He remains indifferent when Conditioner states she got an update, causing her to get angry. Orange attempts to calm Conditioner down, but to no avail. The latter cools down after Orange says she looks great. After the elimination, Orange pep-talks his team, encouraging them to keep winning so that they'll have twice as many members as the Number 1's. Orange stands idle when Wii U asks the contestants if any of them are a dessert. During the challenge, he eats a slice of cake, only for him to spit it out, saying it tastes terrible. Orange runs off and throws up after Wii U informs him the cake had "other" ingredients, getting him kicked from the challenge. Well That's A Scary Thought Orange is seen sitting with Sandwich when Wii U announces it's time for the elimination, and responds unenthusiastically. At the elimination, he happily receives an immunity token as a prize for getting the most likes, and is also safe. Gumball complains the other team got more newbies than the Grade A's did, but Orange replies in defense, saying it made the teams even. He is surprised and horrified that the challenge was a killing match, but quickly takes charge when the match begins. He tells his team to grab the weapons, and upon realizing that they were gone, blames the Number 1's for taking them. Quadratini panics, and Orange is in the middle of giving instructions when he is killed by a knife, presumably thrown by Strawberry. Christmas Chaos Orange welcomes Fire Axe to the team in a friendly manner, telling the latter to call for him if he ever needs help. Later, he witnesses Conditioner and Shampoo fighting over him, and he promptly screams, dismayed, and runs away. He also tries to welcome Quadratini to the team, but much to Orange's pleasant surprise, Quadratini already knew. He's seen correcting Gumball when she says Strawberry would be eliminated, reminding Gumball Strawberry was on the other team. At the elimination, Orange is immune, and receives a candy cane, as well as telling Gumball she is bossy. Orange is happy when he learns the challenge was a present finding challenge, and gets a present map as Wii U gives instructions. He pep-talks his team, but Gumball interrupts, saying he'd get immunity anyway. Orange defends himself, telling Gumball he didn't want to lose more members. He tells both Watermelon and Gumball to chill out when the two start fighting, and suggest they get to the challenge. The team arrives at a giant mountain, then snaps at Gumball when she complains to him again. He swiftly scales the mountain, and is slightly shocked to find a list of people who has a crush on him inside the box. Since the item wasn't big, however, he quickly dismisses it. Orange later checks with Fire Axe and Quadratini to see if they've found anything, and goes to open the present Quadratini pointed out. He's delighted to see that it's the Grand Ruby, and turns it in to Wii U, winning for his team. Rolling Rampage and Romance At the beginning of the episode, Orange tells Oreo they shouldn't be talking when the latter tries to strike up conversation, as they were on different teams. Oreo is quick to dismiss this, telling Orange there wasn't a point to cut communication since there would be a merge, and Orange agrees with this. The pair chats about Orange's popularity among the girls, and Oreo asks Orange if he'd ask Watermelon out. Orange proceeds to tell Oreo how Watermelon asked him out in episode two, and after a small back and forth, Orange decides to ask Watermelon out, confident he'd still stay focused. He thanks Oreo, and leaves. Later, Orange finds Watermelon and says he'd go out with her, starting their relationship. He is seen hugging Watermelon when Wii U comments on the romance happening. After the elimination, Orange happily expresses that sports, namely basketball, is something he likes. His attitude doesn't change when Wii U changes the challenge to a talent show. He runs away upon hearing Shampoo screaming she loves him, and does it again when speaking to Sandwich about the duo crushing on him. During the talent show, Orange runs away once more after hearing Conditioner and Shampoo repeating his name as a song. After Sandwich's rap, Orange volunteers to go, doing a group magic act with Watermelon. He makes her disappear, only to make her reappear behind Conditioner, scaring her, and gains twenty points for his team. When the challenge was over, Orange asks who's up for elimination, but makes no comment afterwards. Race of a Lifetime In the middle of Quadratini, Gumball, and Fire Axe's conversation, Orange pops in and asks what they're talking about. Quadratini questions his motives, and Orange defends himself. The four objects get into an argument about whether Orange's relationship would affect him in the contest or not, until Gumball admits she likes Lemon. Orange makes a face along with the other males. Soon afterwards, Orange disagrees with Quadratini when he says that romance was spreading. They get into another fight about his relationship, and Orange gets kicked into the water by Quadratini when he refuses to break up with Watermelon. Later, Orange is seen glad that he's alone with Watermelon, but his mood is dampened when Conditioner appears. He says that Conditioner doesn't look very different when she asks, then is happy again when she's gone. After the elimination, Orange asks who got kicked, and is ecstatic to hear that the duo was eliminated. He also approves of the racing challenge, and claims that it'll be easy. He says he's already made a car for challenges as such, assuring his team it was safe(ironically, he also says that the rope connecting the seats was old, and would most likely fall apart). Orange organizes everyone onto the car, and tells Quadratini to shut up when he criticizes Orange. Fire Axe urges Orange to drive, and he does so, then he reassures Quadratini that the forest he was driving them into was a shortcut. Later, Orange happily announces the finish line was in sight, but panics as the Number 1's close in, taking the comment from Quadratini. Orange cries out in defeat when the opposing team finishes, once again taking Quadratini's criticism. In a scene after the credits, Orange is talking with Gumball and Quadratini, saying how he can't believe they lost. Both Quadratini and Gumball blame Orange; Orange simply sighs in response. Pranks A Lot! Part 1 During Gumball's simulation at the beginning of the episode, Orange is squished and drank by Gumball. Later in reality, he walks up to Fire Axe and Sandwich to greet them, only for Fire Axe to back away, leaving Orange confused. Fire Axe explains he isn't supposed to talk to Orange or he'd get beat up, on the order of Quadratini. Orange threatens to beat Quadratini up, but walks away after the males laugh at him. Later, he talks to Watermelon about how great their alliance would be. When Watermelon proposes a third member, Orange is quick to exclude Quadratini, claiming he'd try to tear them apart, like the other contestants are doing. Watermelon reassures Orange, kissing him on the cheek, and Orange falls over, starry-eyed. He fights with Police Hat about his made-up laws, and sets the latter on fire. Orange tries denying anything is happening when Pudding Cup asks, but is told to shut up. He angrily walks away, remarking how mean the former Number 1's are. Orange is seen walking in the hotel, and marvels at the building. He gets annoyed and enters the elevator along with Watermelon when the other contestants disapprove of the couple being in a room together. During the elimination, he asks Wii U if he had anything more expensive for safe prizes, and inquires that Wii U is a billionaire when he makes the excuse of budget cuts. Orange makes a face and slowly tilts as Sandwich is declared safe. He questions why he is in the bottom three, and is shocked when he is called a Gary Stu, then gets into a small fight with Quadratini. Orange becomes calm once he is safe. Pranks A Lot! Part 2 Orange appears several times in the recap, doing things previously mentioned. Orange is heard hammering something, and is confused as to why there are oranges in the prank bag. The topic is changed when Watermelon comments on how cool their post was; Orange agreeing with her. As soon as the challenge begins, Fire Axe and Sandwich get hit by paintballs, presumably shot by Orange. Lemon is also hit by a paintball. He also shoots Camera, justifying his action when she gets mad. Orange then fires a barrage of paintballs at Gumball, hitting her. Later, Orange spots Police Hat and opens fire, finally landing a hit when he returns to the fort. However, Orange gets tired and sits on the whoopie cushion Police Hat threw, getting him out of the challenge. Missile Impossible Orange is walking with Watermelon, and is telling her something when she cuts him off. Watermelon breaks up with Orange, even after he attempts to understand her actions, leaving him devastated. During the elimination, he's seen happy to receive a safe prize. When the contestants are waiting for Wii U to return, Orange begs Watermelon to date him again, claiming he needs her in his life. He's shocked to learn that his ex is dating Oreo, and immediately sets out to kill him. The alarm that sounds soon after surprises Orange. Unlike the other contestants, Orange doesn't show interest in finding Wii U due to his break-up with Watermelon. Pudding Cup confronts him about this, but Orange gets mad at the female for disregarding the closeness of the former couple, and kills her. Later on however, Orange becomes very aggressive in finding Wii U, and even punches a senior citizen into a trash bin. Trust No One During the flashback, Orange is knocking on Watermelon's door, begging her to take him as a boyfriend again, and keeps knocking until Sandwich slaps him. Back in reality, Orange picks a fight with Oreo, wanting to prove he's the better man. He's unimpressed when Oreo tries to intimidate him, and Orange goes super sayian. However, Orange's transformation wasn't real, and he was actually doing nothing at all. Still, he is determined to end Oreo, when he trips on a rock, and Sandwich slaps him again. During the first elimination, he appears in the camera pan, and asks where they all were. Orange appears concerned when Wii U is about to announce the last one safe, and questions the reason why he was eliminated seconds later. He starts protesting, but is sent to Elimination Island via laser. Later in the episode, he is seen on Elimination Island, still bewildered that he was eliminated. Soon, the twins show up, and despite his refusal, drag him off. Deaths Killed by a shard Killed by a knife Juiced by Gumball Eaten by Broboty Trivia * Orange is the first male contestant to get into a relationship, and is the first contestant to get broken up with. * Orange is one of four characters eliminated in a 'double elimination'. Category:Male Category:Eliminated Category:Contestants Category:Grade A's Category:Hated Category:Fruits